Fight For Love
by Mew-Mew-Fan08
Summary: Edward meets Bella. But wait, why is she dating Mike? ExB. First story I've written. Not good at summaries.
1. Preface

_It happened all so fast._

_She came into my life like a meteor shower._

_I would have never guessed I would be the one she picked._

_But I was lucky enough that she loved me._

_And I knew that I loved her._

**Go read Chapter 1 now!**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: Ok so I never write stories. I am a poetic person. If you are reading this, please review and tell me what you think. It would really help me out.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Awakening.**

I hated high school. It was the worst thing about being a Cullen, other than the monster part. It was yet another foggy, sunless morning, what a surprise. The most recent place where we "settled" is Forks, Washington. This town seems to always be in a constant cover of clouds, which is good, for us. Even without the sun to show off our obvious non-humanness, the town still seems to notice something strange about us that their instincts pick up on, just not their brains.

I got out of my car and was walking towards the school when I noticed every single person on campus was thinking about one thing: the arrival of the Police Chief's daughter, Isabella Swan. It seemed as though she would be the new shiny toy.

And for some reason, I was curious about her too.

I've never really been curious about a human before. They were all the same: selfish, "oh woe is me" personality. They only cared about what everyone else was thinking about them. And trust me, if you could read minds for some odd 90 years, you would not care.

The uneventful day seemed to go by fairly fast. I was sitting with my "family" at the farthest table from the students, which was also not downwind from them; at lunch when I saw the woman. Isabella Swan. I was trying to read her thoughts to see what she thought about us, for protection reasons of course. And I couldn't hear a thing. I looked over in her direction to see what the problem was, when I saw those brown, chocolate eyes staring back at me. I have never seen eyes quite like those. I was mesmerized for a quick second then remembered the "not being able to hear her thoughts part." I thought that maybe if I could hear her voice it would be easier to hear her thoughts. So I decided to watch from the point of view of the person sitting next to her. Ugh. Jessica Stanley. She more than once had daydreamed about me in the past, and it was pretty disturbing, even disturbing enough for Emmett, my "brother."

As I heard her melody of a voice I forgot what I was doing in Jessica's head. I didn't care anymore, as long as I could hear that voice.

Wait. What?

What was wrong with me? I did not understand this fascination I had with her.

Now that I had heard her voice, I reluctantly got out my trance and searched for her thoughts.

And still nothing. This was starting to frustrate me. I shoved that aside and decided she was nothing more than hollow minded.

"Edward, whatever you do, control yourself next period. Trust me."

"Alice, don't worry. I have no clue what you're talking about, but I went hunting last night and could not possibly be hungry." I don't know what my sister saw, but I didn't get the chance to see what was bothering Alice, because I was paying too close attention to _her_ to notice anything else.

As I sat in Biology waiting for the class to begin, I heard Mike Newton's vile thoughts about this "Bella." I looked up and saw him talking to her, but she was staring at me. I seemed to enjoy that thought more than usual. I was used to people staring, but I was happy that _she _wanted to look at _me_.

And then I felt something. Something I have never felt before in my 90 years of existence.

Could it be jealousy?

I saw that Mike Newton had his arm around Bella's waist and it made me want to rip his arm off. How could she want a guy like _Newton_. Just saying his name made me growl.

To my disbelief, and happiness, the only seat available in that class was right next to me. And I saw the expression on Newton's face when he realized that. Then I gave him a menacing smile. She was walking towards me like an angel. But as soon as she was about to reach the table, she tripped on thin air. Before I knew it, I was sitting there with the angel in _my_ arms.

And then I was struck with her scent.

**So everyone, tell me what you think so far.**


	3. First Impressions

**Sorry that it took me awhile to write this chapter. I tried slowing down with it; I am new at this writing stories stuff. This one is also a lot longer. =]**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own anything twilight. Not even Edward. *tear***

**Chapter 2.**

**First Impressions.**

BPOV

Coming to a new school was not a good idea. But I did it for Renee. Her and my stepdad, Phil, seemed to fight a lot, and always about me. Phil tried to control me, and Renee stuck up for me. I saw that it hurt her to fight against him. So I decided to move in with my dad, all the way to Forks, Washington. My dad, Charlie, was the Chief of Police of Forks. He lived in the same house that he and Renee had bought together when they were first married. It was kind of sad, really. He never got over my mother.

As I approached the school in my 1950s Chevy truck, I was relieved that my car wasn't the oldest in the lot. At my old school in Arizona, there was no one there, except for me, that had a car older than 1990s. There was, however a silver Volvo that stood out from all the rest. So there was one rich person in Forks. I got out of my rusted-color red car, careful not to trip-only because I have the worst balance anyone could possibly have, and looked for the main office.

When I finally found it after walking cautiously and aimlessly around the buildings, I was greeted by a smiling woman, maybe in her 30s. She seemed to know who I was instantly, and I was hoping it wasn't because I looked just like my father. She gave me my schedule and showed me where my first class was.

I was 5 minutes late to my English class when I found it, although the teacher let it pass, solely on the basis that I was new. When I had entered everyone in the room just gawked at me, and I immediately felt my face become hot. I hated attention, and I had a feeling I was going to get a lot of it today.

Immediately after class ended, I was bombarded by one of the guys in there. He said his name was Mike Newton and he wouldn't mind showing me to my next class, because he was in it as well. I agreed, only because I didn't know where I was going.

Mike just had to ruin perfect silence by starting small talk. I hated small talk.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. It's just very _green_."

"I hear you're from Arizona, right?"

"Yep." _Just shut up already_.

By that time we finally reached my next class. I stepped through the doorway and was met, yet again, by 20 some-odd eyes. I immediately blushed to my being the center of attention. I sat down as quietly and carefully as I could in an empty seat. I was immediately greeted with a high-squeal of a voice named Jessica Stanley.

"Hi, I'm Jessica! You must be Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella."

"Cool. So how are you liking Forks?" I was going to get really tired of that question today.

"It's okay."

"Awesome…..anyways, do you have lunch not next period, but the one after?"

"Um, I believe so."

"Good! Then you must sit with me!"

"Um…okay, sure."

"Cool." And thank God the teacher decided to finally start the lecture in Spanish, I was about to die from the attention. As soon as all the eyes were averted to the teacher, instead of me, Mike Newton, which was sitting right behind me, passed me a note. _How middle school_, I thought to myself. I opened it to my dismay. Inside was written, with chicken scratch handwriting, "Hey. Did you know you were a pretty cute chick?"

I wrote back: "Not really, but okay." I passed him the note, and received it not 30 seconds later.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you after class. Is that okay?" I wanted to think it wasn't so obvious what he was going to talk about.

I replied a simple "Sure."

When I passed it back to him I thought I heard a small "Yes!" come out of him. I was reluctant for class to end. And when it did Jessica was walking with me to the door. Mike Newton ran in front of us. I guess I have to get this over with.

"So, uh, Bella, about that……would you want to go out on a date tomorrow night?"

I was about to reject him when Jessica elbowed me and gave me a huge smile while shaking her head up and down. So I guess it would just be harmless.

"Sure." Immediately it seemed that his eyes had brightened to a lighter blue. He did have pretty eyes. He wasn't that bad looking.

"I would love to," I continued.

"Alright! Well, what is your next class?"

"Trig, with Mr. Varner."

"Are you kidding me?! That's my next class! I'll show you the way."

Seriously? I had another class with him. That was ridiculous, although it is a small school. I guess I should expect things like that.

We showed up in the classroom, and Mike said that there was an empty seat right next to him, so I sat there. The whole hour we passed a note back and forth. He wrote: "I wanna take you some place fancy, is that okay?"

"Well, I don't really care for fancy food."

"That's alright, what about McDonalds? Or is that just hitting below the belt? Actually wouldn't it be above the belt?"

I was laughing at all the things he said. He was a funny guy as well. That's 2 things that are right. 1. Looks and 2. Humor. I wonder what else would be a good boyfriend candidate quality that he has. After class it seemed that we knew a lot more about each other than when we first entered that classroom.

He walked me to lunch with a smile on his face, while also holding my books. How after-school-special of him to do. I sat next to Jessica, as promised, and also sat next Mike, then looked around.

I forgot how to breathe when I saw them. Five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. My eyes slowly went clockwise from the first person to the last. The first one had blonde scraggly hair, and seemed almost rigid in his seat. Sitting to his right was a small, very petite girl with black hair going in all directions. After her there was the super-model looking one with long blonde hair, and while looking at her, my self-esteem took a blow. Next to her was this gargantuan male who looked to old, or at least to muscular, to be in high school. Then my heart seemed to skip a beat when I saw the last one. His hair was an odd color, but very pretty. It was almost like a bronze. His beautiful face seemed irritated, and I noticed that he was looking straight at me. My face froze and my neck wouldn't move. I was blushing as red as my cheeks could ever get. About 5 seconds later, Jessica was talking to me and that's when my body finally listened to me and I was free from the gaze.

"Bella?"

"Uh…yeah, what?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, what's that?"

She seemed to start whispering at me, "So how was your last class?

"Um…fine." I then averted my gaze to stop from the eventual questioning that was probably going to come out of her. She seemed like a gossiper, and I didn't want my life going around the school.

A few minutes before the bell ended, Mike put my hand in his and gave me a questioning look. I nodded as if to say it was okay. Then bell finally rang for lunch to be out. We got up and Mike already knew that we had Biology together, our next class. We walked in as he was telling me that he really like my hair. I searched the classroom for an empty seat and saw him. The bronze-haired guy from lunch. I was stuck in a gaze again. I guess Mike noticed and then put his arm around my waist as if to clarify that I was taken. I almost wanted to rip his arm off of me. I then realized that the only open seat was next to this guy, no, next to this _beauty_. I started walking to the lab table and was occupying my eyes by staring into space. As soon as I was only about 5 inches away from the table, I tripped on thin air, but didn't hit my old friend-the floor-because someone had caught me. I looked up, blushing furiously, at the golden eyes of the man who owned the bronze hair. Not a second later did he just, for no reason at all, let me drop to the floor and hit my head. When I got up rubbing the back of my head he was already in his seat.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm Isabella." I told him, not sure if I should thank him. I waited for his name, but he just ignored me and looked out the window he was sitting by. I noticed that his posture was stiff, and he held fists under the table as if to hold him back from something. I thought it seemed quite rude. I then turned my attention to the lecture the teacher was giving.

It seemed as though this class went by slower than all the rest. Could it be that I didn't have Mike, who sat on the opposite side of the classroom, to occupy my time with? Or was it because I kept on looking at my neighbor, and kept on seeing the same picture? It almost looked like he wouldn't even blink. When the bell rang I felt relief flush through me.

"I hope I will get to know your name tomorrow." I said to the bronze-haired jerk, almost out of common courtesy. Almost.

Mike almost raced to my seat as I got up.

"Let me guess, do you have Gym next?"

"Yeah…" My mouth opened as I was shocked that I had all of my classes with Mike. Although, it wasn't a bad thing, I did like him. And I guess the whole school knew by now that we were going out.

I went into the Gym and found the coach. She gave me a uniform, but told me that I didn't have to dress out today. I smiled, maybe a little too much, and walked to the bleachers. I could barely walk over a flat surface without tripping, and sports are not any better than walking. I was a very uncoordinated, unbalanced person.

As I watched the rest of the class play volleyball, I was letting my thoughts drift about today. The most common thought that ran through my mind was of him. Not Mike, but that bronze-haired guy. I couldn't stop thinking about how handsome he was, or about how he let me fall, which made me almost want to glower at him.

Thankfully, the day was over and it was time to go home. Mike walked me to my truck, of course, and I was almost embarrassed to show him which one it was. He told me goodbye and almost leaned in for a kiss, but I opened my door to avoid it. And I accidentally hit him in the face. I held my laughter as he walked away. As soon as I was in my truck and backing out, I couldn't hold it in much longer. I laughed and laughed as hard as I could. _Today didn't go as bad as I thought it would have_, I thought quietly to myself. I was still laughing when I was about to exist the parking lot, but I then caught him glaring at me. His eyes seemed to be sending daggers at me. My laughter was gone as a shiver went down my back and I then broke the hate-filled gaze of that bronze-haired jerk.

**Ok, so I hope you liked it. I am very proud of myself on this chapter. I tried to drag more of it out. And I am very happy how longed it turned out.**

**Reviews please! Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas on how the next chapter should be.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Help Me!

**Sorry! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update!**

**I have a HUGE case of writer's block. Please help.**

**I am uploading only a small **_**CLIP **_**of what I have of the chapter so far. There are a few more paragraphs, but not many.**

EPOV

_I thought of what her blood would taste like, only to be disgusted with myself. The monster within me had craved her; while the small part of me that was refusing this wanted to shield her from myself. And when she spoke to me, it was the sweetest thing I ever heard. I wanted so badly to talk with her, to learn more about her. However the whole hour was nothing but a war going inside my head. Kill her. Save her. Kill her. Save her. I was so thankful when the bell rang. I immediately ran outside to clear my head. I went to my next class, only to be focused on Bella the whole time, wondering if my reaction set her off, I wanted her to hate me. So I had the excuse to distance myself from her. That gave me more of a reason to stay away from her. After that class, I had gone into the parking lot by my car. I saw her laughing, driving past me. I thought it was cute, then I realized I could not have these happy….._feelings_ about her, I had to hate her. To save her._

I haven't been back since.

**A/N: Please help! I need some ideas; my writer's block won't go away. =(**

**I'm on my knees begging now. =(**


	5. Conflicted

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been tons busy with school.**

**Ok, so thank you sooooo much lulabybaby and AElise!!!! It seems that ya'll are the only ones who read it, or at least takes the time to review. And thank you for your comments, they are much appreciated. =]**

**I am listening to The Bella Cullen Project right now, go check them out!**

**Oh and by the way. In Chapter 2 when Bella introduces herself to Edward, I meant to put "Bella," but instead I accidentally put "Isabella."**

**Anyways…..**

**Chapter 3.**

**Conflicted.**

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper, and I were stalking a herd of deer. They were such easy prey that I would always get bored after awhile. They never knew what was coming, just like the humans. Like her. It's been a week since I went back to that school, because I couldn't face her. Not after what I thought I was going to do to her.

_I seemed so please to know that she would sit by me. I don't know why I had this…..infatuation? As I had caught her, I also smelled the most delicious thing I have ever smelt. And it was coming from her. I immediately dropped her, and only to save her life. _

_From me. _

_From the monster that I am. _

_I thought of what her blood would taste like, only to be disgusted with myself. The monster within me had craved her; while the small part of me that was refusing this wanted to shield her from myself. And when she spoke to me, it was the sweetest thing I ever heard. I wanted so badly to talk with her, to learn more about her. However the whole hour was nothing but a war going inside my head. Kill her. Save her. Kill her. Save her. I was so thankful when the bell rang. She said she actually wanted to know my name. That made me feel a little at ease. But then I remembered that I could never be with her. I immediately ran outside to clear my head. I went to my next class, only to be focused on Bella the whole time, wondering if my reaction set her off, I wanted her to hate me. So I had the excuse to distance myself from her. That gave me more of a reason to stay away from her. After that class, I had gone into the parking lot by my car. I saw her laughing, driving past me. I thought it was cute, then I realized I could not have these happy….._feelings_ about her, I had to hate her. To save her._

I haven't been back since.

As I was finishing up on my third deer, I saw the other two waiting for me. Usually I was the first one to finish hunting, but I guess my mind was distracted on something else. It has been distracted by something else, or more specifically, someone else, for a week.

Today is Monday, and luckily it was sunny, so I had the excuse to not go back until tomorrow. I was afraid of what I might do to her, to her fragile body; I didn't want to hurt her. I wasn't ready to go back yet, but I fought with myself that I need to face my fears. My whole family said that they trusted me, and knew that I would do the right thing. Everything would be fine. Alice was going to watch my future, and if she saw anything, she would warn the others and they would be able to restrain me, if the chance arose.

For the rest of the day I planned every single minute for tomorrow in my head, besides biology. I had no clue what to expect. I decided to talk to Alice to ease my worries. She reluctantly showed me a vision of me talking to Bella in biology. We were actually holding a civil conversation.

_There is no need for your worry._ Alice chirped in, removing me from the vision.

"Maybe there should be." I spat at her.

I chose to hunt again the next morning, just in case. I did not want to damage my family by showing our secret. I took every precaution.

As we were all walking to my Volvo about to go to school, I noticed Alice was translating the Declaration of Independence from English to Korean in her small head. Something was up.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. Why would you say that?" She said this as a grin started to form on her face. This was the way Alice acted when she saw a vision that she did not want me to see.

"Well can you at least tell me when this 'nothing' is going to happen?"

"Hmmmm……..should I tell you? But then it might ruin the surprise! So…..no." She gave me yet another devilish smile.

From then on I ignored them while driving to school. Although it was only five minutes of peace. As soon as I drove into the school parking lot, everyone's thoughts were on Bella. It seemed that every guy was wanting to ask Bella out. I tried blocking their thoughts, to put all of them to a quite buzz in my head. I did not want to think about today.

The day passed fairly quickly and to my liking. I had not bothered with anyone's thoughts, especially not the guys. Lunch came and I was bombarded with Bella's scent, but thankfully it was only for a split second. I dove into Alice's thoughts, making sure nothing was going to happen. I saw the same vision as before.

I couldn't help but to stare. She seemed so fragile, so innocent. I noticed she seemed mad, or sad, I couldn't tell, but it definitely wasn't happy. I smiled seeing that Mike was across the room from Bella. Far away from her. I checked his thoughts, and didn't see Bella, although he was thinking about that Jessica girl.

When it was time to go to biology, I tried to get there before her, so I could brace myself before I had to smell her. She came in walking with a look of almost dread. Then she looked at me. Her eyes looked full of anguish and wonder. I breathed in a long breath, so I wouldn't have to put myself in too much agony. She came and sat next to me.

"Hi. You've been gone for a while." Her voice was..……disappointed?

"Hi. Yeah, I went out of town….to visit family."

"Do I get to know your name now?"

"Um….yeah, it's Edward Cullen."

**Sorry to end it so soon, but I saw that I haven't updated in a few weeks so I thought I would give you guys this. Review! It gives me hope that people want to read more.**

**=]**


	6. Implications

**Sudden burst of idea. Don't know how long this chapter will be, crossing my fingers it's a long one, for me at least. Which is something.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Implications.**

EPOV**(still, I know. I think I will leave it in his POV for awhile, we'll just have to see how it goes.)**

"Hi Edward. It's nice to finally get your name." Her expression held remorse in it. It didn't have anything to do with me, did it? What am I thinking? Of course it has _nothing_ to do with me. But there was something wrong. And something in me wanted to find out.

"Your name is Bella if I'm not mistaken?" I chimed in before she would notice the hesitation I held. She was looking straight down at her books. I don't know why she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You're not mistaken."

"So how are you liking Forks, now that you've been here a good while?" It seemed okay to ask something so broad of a subject. That wouldn't be considered prying…..would it?

"Well its okay, I guess. I already said goodbye to the sun." Why would she pose a thought like that? This would be a good moment where I wish I could read her mind, but there seemed to be something odd about her, and for some reason I couldn't.

"Do you not like the rain?"

"No." Odd.

"Then why are you in Forks if you don't like the rain?" I was honestly curious. She had moved to the worst place in the U.S. for rain. I was slowly running out of air. Soon I would have to take another breath, but I didn't want to do that around her. I hope that what I saw of Alice's vision was the only thing that happened.

"I exiled myself here." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, if you don't mind my asking, what happened that made yourself 'exile' yourself here?" Almost out of air.

"I do mind." Her words seemed to grow harsher as our conversation had drug on. At this moment our teacher decided to finally make an appearance after being 10 minutes late. He discussed what we would be doing tomorrow for our lab. I cringed as he said blood testing, and Bella seemed oblivious to the teacher's lecture. She sat there doodling on her notebook, not letting reality seem coherent to her mind. Or so that is what I thought, but then again, I can't read her mind.

The lecture took the whole class hour as he answered questions that seemed as if he already discussed. I kept on glancing at Bella, too quick for human eyes to notice. She either was doodling or gazing into space. I didn't like the way this Bella was acting. What happened to that girl I saw laughing so exuberantly in the parking lot?

As the bell rang I was happy to know that I did not kill Bella today, yet. The day was not over yet. Then I could start worrying about tomorrow.

Would it be like this for the rest of high school here? Just worry every day? I couldn't fathom the guilt I would go through if I didn't worry and just acted on my actions.

As the rest of the day played out, I checked in people's minds that were with Bella. She looked gloomy. And the thoughts said that she has been like this for awhile. I wonder what could have happened. Did it have something to do with Mike? Or was it someone else?

The last bell of the day rang and I went to the parking lot with a plan. I spotted Bella going to her truck and caught up to her quickly.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier today." She looked back at me, surprise on her face.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was rude to you." Shouldn't it be obvious? I did say it.

"Well, I accept your apology, I guess." She turned her back towards me and walked to her truck.

"I want to be your friend." That I was not planning to come out of my mouth.

**(A/N: I was thinking of ending it here. :) but I decided against it. )**

"Huh?" She turned back around, the surprise back on her face. "Um…..why?" She sounded almost disgusted. At this I backed down.

"If you don't want to be friends I understand." I really did. A little part of me hoped that she would be disgusted with the thought.

"It's not that." Then what was it?

"Then what is it?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I'm just surprised with your change in mood." Oh. I forgot how I had treated her the day I first saw her. But it was for her good, I just couldn't keep up with my efforts. I wanted to make her happy, like I saw her last week in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about that too. I wasn't myself that day." Hardly.

"Um….okay then I guess we can be friends." A small smile was on her face. "But you can't treat me like you did last week."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled as I said this, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

I decided to take this time to leave, but I didn't want to leave her side. It was like something was pulling me towards her. As if she was a planet, and I was her moon.

"Okay then. I guess I will see you tomorrow." I smiled at her even more as I turned around. As I did this I heard the rhythm of her heart beat fairly fast. Was she finally scared of me?

"Uhhh…yeah." And she smiled again. Breathtakingly beautiful.

We went our separate ways, and when I was at the Volvo, my family was already there. Alice had a smile plastered on her face. Rosalie looked like she was going to give me her full wrath. Emmett was just ogling Rosalie. Jasper looked….confused?

_I wonder what that was. Does he…….maybe Alice's vision was going to happen sooner than she thought._

I gave Jasper a questioning look. He averted his eyes and suddenly started thinking of a book he read today about the civil war, and listing the facts that were wrong. I thought me asking to be friends with Bella would be the surprise Alice was talking about. Maybe I was wrong. But what could it be?


	7. Vision

**I know I am horrible about updating. Please don't hate me! I've been having a rough time recently with my fiancée. And stress over not being able to get hired ANYWHERE and it's been a whole month since I ended my semester. So I am broke and jobless. =/ But the reviews were awesome, one even made me want to cry tears of joy. Until this story, no one has ever told me that I was a good writer, and I know I am not as great as you think I am. I am tons better at poetry, but I am trying my hardest to actually write a story. **

**The reason why it takes so long to update, is because I don't know what's going to happen, I have no outline what-so-ever. I feel like Alice sometimes, I will daze out of reality when a scene for the story just plays in my head and I rush to write it down. So the story is still coming to me. But there are things I am certain about:**

**-Edward will be with Bella, no worries. =]**

**-I hate Jacob Black and don't like it when he interferes, so don't worry about him. =]**

**-I want to keep Edward in character. I love Stephenie Meyer's Edward and never want to change him.**

**-Bella might seem OOC sometimes, but I like her personality, I'm just tweaking it for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I love Stephenie Meyer and never want to take credit for her work. All characters belong to her. =]**

**Enough of my rambling, on to the story.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Vision.**

EPOV **(I am actually starting to enjoy writing in his POV more than Bella's)**

The ride home from school was….interesting. They were definitely hiding their thoughts from me. Why? I had no idea. But I was guessing it might have had something to do with my behavior towards Bella in the parking lot today.

We pulled up to the house and everyone seemed too eager. They all jumped out, minds all focused on hunting. They were already on the skirts of the forest when I was getting out of the car.

"WAIT A SECOND!!!" I yelled at them. I knew yelling was not needed, but I was so frustrated at them.

"Edward have you seen my eyes? I need to hunt. NOW." Rosalie scowled towards me. I read her thoughts, and she couldn't care less about my attitude. Of course that would be expected with Rosalie. She turned away and ran towards the forest. Emmett gave me a quick smirk before turning and running after Rosalie.

I looked at the two stragglers. "Alice, Jasper. Living room, please."

_Geez what a push-over._ Spoke the lovely thoughts of my sister.

As we walked in the house I noticed the presence of Esme and Carlisle were absent.

"Okay, now Jasper, care to explain your thoughts in the parking lot?"

"Well I had read this book in the librar-" I cut him off.

"Your other thoughts. The ones that were angled towards me."

"Oh. Well, you'll just have to talk to Alice here. I'm going hunting." He kissed Alice on the forehead and ran where Rosalie and Emmett were earlier.

_Cheapskate._ Alice didn't seem too pleased with what Jasper just did.

"Alice, care to elaborate?"

_Nope._

I groaned out of frustration.

_You will find out soon enough, just give it a few days._ She thought as she gave me a sincere smile.

"If you so help me-"

_If I tell you now it won't happen and you'll ruin it._ "Please Edward, just give it time. Trust me. I want you happy and if I tell you, you will ruin that happiness." She quietly told me as she pouted.

"At least give me something." I begged.

"Alright. I'll let you see something else I saw today."

As she said this her mind flooded to her vision.

_We were in the cafeteria, but something was different. All of the human's heads, _and I mean all_, were turned in the direction of our table._

And then I saw why.

Bella.

_She was sitting with all of us. She was eating like we were normal teenage humans._ My mouth hung open at what I saw next.

_Bella, Alice, and I got up from the table and dumped our food in the trash. She was talking with Alice, arms linked. She didn't seem at all bothered by her cold touch. Alice looked back behind them to where I was walking and I smiled at her then looked at Bella._

_Affectionately._

As the vision faded I heard Alice's voice chime in.

"So are you happy?"

"What did I just see?"

"You'll have to figure that one out."

And with that, she smiled, winked, and then was on her way to find the other three.

"What did I just see?" I whispered to myself.

BPOV

If I would have known that was all that was to it……I would have never agreed to him. Although I think that the whole male population would do the same thing, Edward seemed different. I felt like I could trust him. And I've only talked to him twice.

Although I wanted so badly to just ignore Mike, which was hard, considering we had all the same classes together. I liked the idea last week, now it just sickens me.

Yesterday seemed pretty weird to me. Edward had been gone for a whole week, and I wondered if it was something I did. I seemed to not hate him, but disliked him on my first day here. He was handsome, that was pretty obvious, but his sudden niceness threw me off guard. Usually if a guy is good-looking, then they seem to be stuck up with themselves. That is the vibe I got from him on that first day.

_I want to be your friend._

The words were so simple, yet seemed to have more meaning behind them, but I didn't know what. It seemed as if he usually didn't make friends in this school.

**Sorry so short. I wanted it to be long since I haven't updated lately. I think it's been at least a month. I've just been worn out physically and emotionally. I haven't really had the heart to write. SO SORRY. Am I forgiven? I didn't get that much feedback on my last chapter, so I hope I get more from this chapter.**

**It's weird how this chapter came about. I wrote the huge majority of Bella's POV, and Edward's first few lines like a month ago. I just couldn't think of anything else. So I sat down today after reading my updated favorites and just wrote. I surprised myself how much, even if it's little, that I accomplished when I just sat my mind on it. =]**

**Reviews would be much appreciated and would cheer me up immensely. I love hearing feedback, good or bad; it just means people actually **_**want**_** to read my story still. Even if I am the worst with updating. I promise to start writing the next chapter within the next two days. =] Thank you to all who is sticking with me. =]**

**Review and I'll get more courage to update sooner! =]**


End file.
